


Here Fishy Fishy! [art]

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Eyes, Fanart, Gen, even if the pencil stuff needs work, i think it was my first fanart for this fandom, i'm ridiculously proud of this one, the weirdest pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "I need to go feed my eye (wait what?)"
Kudos: 1
Collections: malu tries to draw





	Here Fishy Fishy! [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047414) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Title:** Here Chicky Chicky!  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Character(s):** Howard McKenzie, Rizel's eyeball  
>  **Genre:** crack  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** property of Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc; no profit nor disrespect meant 
> 
> **Size:** 1280 × 895 pixels


End file.
